Teenage Dream
by Mavindel
Summary: La felicidad es definida muchas veces como un estado de ánimo que supone una satisfacción, un estado en el que la persona feliz se siente a gusto, contento y complacido... Y Kouichi Kimura se había integrado a ese selecto grupo de personas *KouichixOC*
1. Introducción: Felicidad

**Hola!**

**Una pregunta antes que sigan leyendo para los escritores ... es normal sentir nervios antes de subir algo nuevo?**

**Soy algo nueva por estos lugares, y desde toooda la vida me ha gustado Digimon hasta Frontier; y me siembra la curiosidad el personaje de Kouchi Kimura xP (A que no es lindo) Y hace tiempo escribí algunas cosas sobre él con un OC, pero que nunca subí por falta de inspiración...**

**Y ahora, ordenando y viendo cosas antiguas que habían en la memoria de mi PC me encontré con esta historia... así que lo quise retomar, en cierto sentido... les explico, no les prometo que haré una historia lineal en el tiempo, me cuesta mucho hacerlo, pero trataré de apegarme lo más posible al tiempo cronológico normal; a veces me saltaré a cosas del pasado que pudieron hacer ocurrido antes y es posible que deje en blanco algunas situaciones... pero haré lo que pueda xP**

**La verdad es que no escribo esto esperando que me lleguen miles de reviews, sino como desahogando algo del pasado y que, a lo mejor, alguien llega a leer...**

**¿El Título? Primero que nada, porque justo estaba escuchando este tema xP... además, creo que a muchas personas les gustaría tener esos amores tan únicos que son los de adolescentes... además que nuestros protagonistas bordean los 17 años... o sea, están en plena adolescencia xDDDDDD**

**Tiene un poco de OoC, y algo de UA, así que me perdonarán por algun que otro desliz que pueda tener xP**

**ATENCIÓN: Digimon no me pertenece, he pedido prestado a sus personajes para hacer esta historia.**

* * *

><p>La felicidad es definida muchas veces como un estado de ánimo que supone una satisfacción, un estado en el que la persona feliz se siente a gusto, contento y complacido. Esta satisfacción se debe a que se han cumplido con metas deseadas, o porque se ha visto algo hermoso, o porque ha recibido una sorpresa agradable. Pero hay personas que piensan que la felicidad crece aún más si se haya a ese alguien especial… esa media naranja que te corresponde y te complementa… Y Kouichi Kimura se había integrado a este selecto grupo de personas: estar con la persona que se ama es en definitivo lo más exquisito en el mundo.<p>

Un chico peliazul de ojos azules profundos se encontraba recostado cómodamente en el sillón de un departamento, solamente iluminado por un par de velas en la mesita al lado suyo, mientras contemplaba la ciudad de noche. Pero la alegría que le inundaba el pecho no se debía en la vista privilegiada que tenía de la ciudad; sino que la causa era la chica que tenía recostada en su pecho. Usando la luz que desprendían aquellas velas para leer, tarareaba y marcaba con un lápiz unas hojas, haciendo borrones y correcciones, mientras que, de vez en cuando, se acurrucaba más y más en el pecho del chico, y él la abrazaba más, sujetando su cintura con dulzura. El cabello de ella, ondulado y castaño, emanaba el olor a almendras que siempre le encantaba. Besó su cabello por tercera vez en la noche, y sintió como la chica reía.

-Entiendo que soy tu adoración, Kouchi, pero necesito concentrarme – le dijo media divertida, media en serio

-Sabes que me es inevitable hacer esto, Sakuya – le respondió el chico, haciendo que la chica lo volteara a ver. Sus ojos violeta, hermosos y expresivos, lo observaron con curiosidad – por lo que no me pidas hacer algo que no puedo hacer.

-No es que me moleste en verdad, pero con el dolor de mi alma… ¿al menos puedo pedirte que hagas una pausa por unos 5 minutos? Ya me falta poco para terminar – le miró suplicante, sabiendo que el chico accedería. Esta vez no fue la excepción, y ella volvió a acomodarse en el pecho del muchacho, mientras él volvía a acomodar sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Es una canción nueva? – la chica sólo asintió - ¿la van a ensayar mañana? – volvió a asentir - ¿Es original?- la chica ahora lo negó - ¡un cover! Ya quiero escuchar cómo suena…

-Mañana veremos si funciona la canción y si queda bien en la banda; esto de ser la única mujer en un grupo musical es extraño… sobre todo si soy la vocalista principal

-No te molestará que yo esté presente, ¿verdad?

-¿Molestarme? Lo dudo, aunque sí puedes ser un factor importante de distracción, así que… - el chico se sintió algo ofendido, pero la muchacha volvió a reír, haciendo que el enojo durara poco.

-No es sólo por eso… yo no entiendo de partituras ni notas musicales, por lo que si me muestras las hojas que tanto revisas no entiendo lo que dicen… - Sakuya le mostró las hojas cerca de su cara, pero la mirada de reojo de Kouchi hizo que se las quitara, dejándolo continuar – así que cuando toquen quiero ver cómo se escucha… además que igualmente tengo que mantenerte vigilada entre tanto joven con hormonas alrededor tuyo

-Te recuerdo que tanto ellos como nosotros somos jóvenes con hormonas – rió Sakuya – pero no te preocupes, Kouchi; ya les dejaste a ellos bastante en claro que no pueden verme con ojos distintos – le señaló – ahora, sólo te pido unos minutos, para ver unos detalles del coro, ¿si?

El chico apoyó la barbilla en sus hombros, dándole a entender que aprobaría sus peticiones. Kouchi cerró sus ojos, mientras Sakuya volvía a tararear una canción que el chico no podía descifrar cuál era; pero no le dio mayor importancia. Le gustaba estar cerca de ella, ella le hacía parte importante en su mundo, y él no podía pedir más. Salían hace un año, convirtiéndose oficialmente en novios hace unos pocos meses atrás, y todo era de maravillas. Ninguno de los dos quería volverse dependiente 100% del otro, pero no podían no verse aunque sea 5 minutos en el día, a veces saliendo a otro lugar, a veces juntándose y pasando el fin de semana juntos, a veces, como en ésa ocasión, juntándose en el departamento de ella, pasando la noche juntos, mimándose, disfrutándose en cada momento con el otro, sin dejar de cumplir con sus obligaciones. Ambos cursaban el último año de preparatoria en la misma escuela, y se preparaban para rendir la prueba de admisión a la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio (él para entrar a la escuela de medicina, ella para ser parte de la escuela de literatura) y ambos dejaban de ser amantes para concentrarse en los estudios. Le encantaba eso de ella: con Sakuya eran amigos, eran cómplices, eran novios, eran compañeros de colegio; pero si era necesario, no mezclaban las cosas lo suficiente: los conflictos que tengan en sus obligaciones no interferían mucho en su relación.

Un beso en la mejilla le indicó que la chica había terminado con su labor. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con unas amatistas brillantes de la alegría, perdidamente enamorados de los zafiros que observaba. Kouchi no lo resistió por mucho tiempo y la besó. Sus labios carnosos y suaves lo cautivaban, no dejaba de perderse en esa sensación de sentirse completo cuando unían sus labios, las cosquillas en el estómago aparecían y no dejaban de enviarle señales de corriente por todo el cuerpo, señales que le indicaban que estaba con la chica correcta, en el momento ideal…

El beso terminó lentamente, sin que ninguno quisiera desprenderse de los labios del otro; deleitando sus sentidos de esos últimos momentos… hasta que un gruñir de un estómago hambriento hizo que ambos se separaran y abrieran los ojos… y que Sakuya se sonrojara. Kouchi no pudo evitarlo y se rió a carcajadas, contagiando a la castaña, que rió junto a él.

-Al parecer tienes hambre…

-Bueno, mi estómago lo ha dejado bastante claro, ¿no? – le respondió Sakuya, aún sonrojada

-¿Quieres que te traiga la cena? Yo también comienzo a tener algo de hambre

-Por favor… - le respondió, ilusionada. Kouchi besó rápidamente la frente de la chica antes de que ella se corriera del sillón, facilitándole a Kouchi la salida a la cocina.

-Aunque será mejor que me apresure, pues parece que una bestia interna surgirá de tus entrañas si no comes algo – le dijo antes de que le llegara un cojín por parte de la chica, y partió a la cocina.

Revisó en la despensa a ver si podía encontrar algo para saciar rápidamente el hambre, y encontró dos tazas de plástico con comida instantánea, pero se percató de que a la chica no le quedaban muchas cosas para comer. Puso a hervir un poco de agua y mientras lo hacía, se dedicó a ver el lugar.

"Cuando tenga departamento propio tú te encargarás de decorarlo" le dijo de broma un día, en los tiempos en que comenzaban a salir, pues la chica es reconocida por encargarse de la decoración en cada evento que tenían en la preparatoria. Era una habilidad que en definitiva dejó demostrado en su hogar. Perdió a su familia hace un tiempo, por lo que sus tíos se hicieron cargo de ella y de su educación; y como eran parte de una familia adinerada, le regalaron un departamento hermoso cuando cumplió 17 años. Con mano firme Sakuya lo decoró, plasmando su personalidad en él, con colores vivos y refrescantes en las paredes, y mezclando lo tradicional con lo moderno en cuadros, muebles, iluminación, tecnología, entre otros. No pudo evitar recordar que las imágenes del lugar salieron en una revista de decoración muy conocida en Shibuya. Muchas personas llamaron a la muchacha en un mes para pedirle ayuda u ofrecerle trabajos de decoración, a lo que la chica sólo aceptó algunas llamadas; sin embargo, no quiso lanzar su carrera de diseñadora de interiores, sino que espera ser una exitosa escritora; proyecto que sabía que la chica ambicionaba y anhelaba desde siempre, por lo que contaba con todo su apoyo.

Escuchó un 'click' que indicaba que el hervidor estaba listo. Virtió agua caliente en la comida y fue a acompañar a la chica.

-Espero no te moleste un poco de ramen… - le dijo, ofreciéndole un vaso y un servicio

-No te preocupes, igualmente no había mucho en la despensa, ¿o si? – respondió suavemente, mientras aceptaba el ofrecimiento y se dedicaba a revolver su ramen.

-Está casi vacía, Sakuya

-Si… mañana debo ir a hacer la compra después del ensayo si no quiero quedarme sin comida el resto de la semana

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-No es necesario, Kouchi… además tengo entendido que después del ensayo que quieres ir a ver, mañana te juntas con tu hermano y tus otros amigos

Si bien él, Kouji y Sakuya estudiaban en el mismo instituto, no ocurría lo mismo con Takuya y los demás; por lo que se juntaban cada semana a organizar un panorama o, simplemente, platicar de los tiempos en que se transformaban en digimons. Por supuesto, Sakuya no tenía ni idea de las aventuras que vivieron en el digimundo, pero sí sabía que estuvo a punto de perder la vida cuando niño al haber encontrado a su hermano gemelo.

-Sabes que las dejaría de lado si tú me lo pides

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, pero no quiero quitarte tu tiempo con los demás… no quiero que piensen que soy una novia que absorbe todo tu tiempo y que quiere que estés siempre conmigo

-A lo mejor no me pides eso, pero yo quisiera estar contigo cuando tú me necesites – le respondió el chico – si tú lo deseas, yo haré todo lo que sea humanamente posible por cumplirlo

-Nunca dejas de ser tierno, ¿verdad? – sonrió la muchacha, para darle un casto beso en los labios – mmm… sabor a curry – se saboreó, sensual y provocativa

-¿Quieres seguir probando? – le susurró, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la calidez de su cercanía, cómo el calor de ella atontaba sus sentidos. Pero de la nada, sólo sintió el frío del aire nocturno, por lo que abrió los ojos extrañado. Sakuya, apartada de él, le miró, divertida.

-Lo siento, niño de los ojos profundos, pero a pesar de que los besos sabor curry son deliciosos, no alimentan en este momento a… ¿cómo lo dijiste?... "mi bestia interna" – se burló, haciendo que Kouchi se irritara un poco por hacer uso de su chiste de antes. Iba a seguir comiendo cuando escuchó las risas de Sakuya, y cómo unos brazos le envolvían el cuello en conjunto a una barbilla que se apoyaba en su hombro. Dejó el ramen en una mesita cercana para abrazar a la muchacha, ver de nuevo los ojos que tanto adoraba.

-Oye, niño de los ojos profundos…

-¿Qué pasa, niña de la eterna sonrisa?

-Me gustas mucho… - le dijo, mirándolo tiernamente

-Yo creo que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti… - le susurró Kouchi, acariciándole una mejilla. Sakuya cerró los ojos, disfrutando el contacto, sintiendo como su piel se estremecía

-¿Puede ser que estés igual de perdidamente de enamorado que yo de ti?

-Así parece… te amo…

-Yo también te amo – le respondió con una sonrisa, antes de que el chico se acercara a atrapar sus labios en un beso. Una corriente de viento apagó la vela, dejando el departamento en la oscuridad completa, pero eso no les importó. Se tenían uno al otro y con eso bastaba, si estaban juntos lo demás, todo lo demás estaría bien…

* * *

><p><strong>*con miedo*<strong>

**y? qué les pareció?**

**Ojalá no quieran golpearme xP**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leerme, querido lector o lectora ^^**

**Si quiere darme un review, se aceptará con amor...**

**si no... no importa xDDDDDDDDD**

**En fin, saludos!**


	2. Capítulo 1: Encontrarte

**Hola a los queridos lectores ocultos xDDDD**

**Ojalá que estén bien todos, porque lo que es yo... me estoy muriendooo ;O;**

**O sea, no tanto, pero el dolor de garganta es insoportable x.X**

**En fin, vengo a subir otro capítulo a esta historia que de repente de la nada sale de mi imaginación xP**

**ATENCIÓN: Digimon no me pertenece, he pedido prestado a sus personajes para hacer esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Abrió lentamente los ojos, molesto por los rayos de sol que atravesaban la cortina y llegaban directamente hacia su rostro. Rodó hacia el otro extremo de la cama y se tapó debajo de las sábanas, en un intento por huir de ese calor que lo buscaba. "5 minutos más…" pensó, mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, sin las ganas de querer levantarse; pero igualmente una parte de él sabía que no se volvería a dormir. Resignado, se destapó por completo, esperando que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al ambiente más helado que el que tenía bajo las mantas, y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el cielo blanco, tal como en su habitación; y después su mirada se desvió hacia las paredes verdes, como las de su habitación… pero ésa no era su habitación.<p>

Hacía algunas semanas que tenía dos lugares a los que podía llegar a dormir: una en su hogar de la infancia, junto a su querida madre; y la otra donde su novia Sakuya a la que, después de días de conversación, convenció de esa idea, previo acuerdo sobre su estadía: avisando con anterioridad, iría a pasar la noche con ella, algunos días en la semana o en el fin de semana, para disfrutar el tiempo con las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida. Era un sistema que le acomodaba a todos y así nadie tenía mucho de qué quejarse, además que su madre y la castaña se llevaban maravillosamente bien. A medida que se quedaba a dormir con ella, había dejado algunas cosas en la que sería su habitación, y ella insistió en que tuviera los mismos colores que su habitación de toda la vida, a lo que finalmente accedió. Tenía que reconocer en ese momento que fue una buena decisión, porque ahora el lugar le era sumamente acogedor… además de que ambos se la habían pasado de maravilla cuando pintaron el lugar…

Con una energía renovada al recordar ese caótico y divertido día, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a tomarse una ducha refrescante para el día que le esperaba. Después de eso se vistió y se contempló en el espejo, chequeando que no haya nada fuera de lugar: la camisa blanca, la corbata roja con líneas negras, el vestón azul marino, los pantalones grises, los zapatos negros. Antes de salir del lugar, se dirigió hacia una mesita de madera a tomar la maleta en donde llevaba los cuadernos, pero después recordó que la noche anterior había preparado un bolso deportivo en la que había dejado alguna ropa sucia que quería lavar en su casa; así que traspasó los materiales que sabía que iba a necesitar ese día al bolso y salió del lugar. Apenas miró al frente suyo, notó que Sakuya también había salido al mismo tiempo de su habitación con su uniforme impecable y listo: un blazer azul marino, como el de él; una blusa blanca con una corbata roja con líneas negras, una falda tableada de color gris por sobre las rodillas que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas bien formadas, tapadas sólo por unos calcetines blancos. Con su maleta negra en la mano, le sorprendió un poco verlo allí, pero también le pareció en cierto sentido algo cómico

-Al parecer nosotros estamos conectados por cosas del destino- le comentó, con una sonrisa

-No alcanzaremos a tomar desayuno si queremos llegar a tiempo a la escuela – le dijo Kouichi

-¿Te parece si compramos algo para comer en la tienda?

Él asintió, y salieron del departamento de la muchacha. Mientras bajaban en el ascensor, Sakuya lo besó en los labios de forma traviesa. "Eso es por los buenos días que me debes" le susurró, provocativa. Ese simple contacto entre los dos le dejó sin aliento, deseando que hubiera durado más, pero se contuvo. Ya en la calle se dirigieron a una tienda cercana al lugar, en donde compraron unas crepes (que al chico le fascinaban) y un jugo para cada uno. Con ello emprendieron camino a la escuela.

-Aún no puedo entender – le dijo la muchacha – por qué te gustan tanto las crepes de frutas que venden aquí…

-Si lo supiera te lo diría – respondió Kouichi con honestidad – pero en verdad no sé por qué me gustan tanto

-Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos también estabas comiendo una de ésas – comentó de casualidad Sakuya.

Ella tenía razón, pensó el muchacho. Mientras seguían caminando, Kouichi se sumergió en sus recuerdos, trayendo a la mente el momento en que se topó con su actual novia hace algunos años atrás…

"_El sol pegaba fuerte ese día. El verano se estaba despidiendo dando a la comunidad de Tokyo uno de los domingos más calurosos del año, y un joven de 14 años de cabellos oscuros y ojos azul profundo trataba de caminar rápido por su vecindario para llegar pronto a su casa. Venía con una bolsa de papel, repleta de las compras que le pidió su madre para poder hacer una cena deliciosa esta noche, y en la otra mano estaba comiendo su dulce favorito: una crepe. Estaba revisando mentalmente la lista que le había dado su madre, haciendo memoria de lo que compró y asegurándose de que no había olvidado nada, cuando en una esquina chocó con alguien con fuerza, botándolo y esparciéndose todas las cosas al suelo._

_-Auch… - se quejó de dolor el chico por la caída y, sin fijarse mucho con quién había chocado, comenzó a recoger todo lo esparcido_

_-Disculpa por esto – escuchó la voz de alguien, y cuando levantó la vista del suelo se encontró con una joven de más o menos su edad, con el pelo castaño amarrado en dos coletas y ojos violetas. También estaba agachada, recogiendo algunas de sus compras y mirando con pena el lugar en el que el dulce que había disfrutado antes se hallaba en el suelo, ya desperdiciado_

_-No te preocupes – le respondió – fue mi culpa, no me fijé mucho a dónde iba_

_-Yo tampoco me fijé, estaba distraída – contestó, entregándole la última lata de conserva que estaba en el suelo. Después se paró, lo ayudó a él mismo a pararse, y después sacudió su ropa: unos shorts cortos de jeans y un top blanco. Aún seguía mirando apenada el lugar en el que el dulce estaba tirado, cosa que notó el peliazul._

_-No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que no le pasó nada a nadie – la consoló. Como respuesta ella le sonrió, algo agradecida. Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo entre los dos, que ninguno sabía cómo romper_

_-Bueno… gracias – le dijo Kouichi, e iba a proseguir con su camino cuando…_

_-¡Oye, oye! Disculpa, pero ¿Tu vives por aquí, verdad?_

_-Ehhh… si – respondió, extrañado_

_-¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar a esta dirección? – y le mostró un papelito en donde salía anotada una dirección, conocida para él. Afortunadamente quedaba de camino hacia su casa, así que accedió. Los dos comenzaron a caminar, y ninguno pronunciaba una palabra. Kouichi se preguntaba de dónde era la chica, al ver que no conocía la ciudad._

_-Entonces… - habló ella, buscando un tema de conversación - ¿Tú vives hace mucho tiempo aquí?_

_-Sí, prácticamente toda mi vida… ¿Y tú?_

_-No, soy nueva aquí. Llegué recién ayer con mis padres y mi hermano. – "eso lo explica todo", pensó él_

_-¿Se mudaron?_

_-Si, en realidad somos originarios de Hokkaido. Mi padre con mi tío son dueños de una empresa de telecomunicaciones que se ha vuelto muy popular y decidieron expandir el negocio. Pero para ello se necesitaba a un presidente que dirigiera la compañía en esta ciudad y mi papá se ofreció a venir._

_-Ya veo…_

_-Así que por eso estamos aquí. Quería dar una vuelta para conocer el lugar, pero me perdí tratando de regresar a casa – le explicó, un poco apenada. Kouichi no hizo más que sonreír. - ¿Y tú? – preguntó la muchacha, curiosa - ¿Vives con tus padres?_

_El muchacho tragó saliva. Eso era una historia un poco larga…_

_-No, vivo sólo con mi madre_

_-¿Tu papa murió?_

_-No, ellos se separaron. Mi padre se casó nuevamente y tiene su vida propia con su actual mujer. Antes también vivíamos con mi abuela, pero ella falleció hace unos años._

_-Lo siento mucho – le comentó, un poco entristecida. Siempre perder a un ser querido resulta doloroso._

_-No te preocupes, eso fue hace tiempo. Además sé que ella es más feliz y, en parte, me contó un gran secreto antes de morir, del que no sabía nada de nada_

_-¿Qué cosa? – volvió a preguntar. Sí que era curiosa. Kouichi sonrió ante aquel pensamiento y, reviviendo todas las emociones que tuvo en ese lejano momento, le respondió:_

_-Tengo un hermano gemelo_

_-¿¡Que! – exclamó ella, sorprendida. Kouichi no pudo evitar reírse ante esa reacción. Bueno, nadie se espera que le digan que hay una persona parecida a sí mismo en alguna parte, ¿verdad? - ¿Es en serio?_

_-Por supuesto que sí. Yo también estaba sorprendido en un inicio, pero después de preguntarle a mamá supe la verdad: los dos fuimos separados cuando pequeños, y él vivía con papá. – la miró y vio cómo sus ojos se agrandaron, expectantes. Era una buena audiencia, así que continuó el relato. - No dudé y me propuse encontrarlo. No tenía muchas referencias en mi casa para buscarlo, pero mi mamá me ayudó un poco. Y un día finalmente los ví, a él y a mi hermano._

_-¿Y le hablaste? ¿Él acaso sabía que tú eras su gemelo?_

_Aquí resultaba algo complicado de contar, pues en ese momento sucedieron sus aventuras en el digimundo y eso no se puede describir con facilidad, pues no había certeza de que la muchacha le creyera; pero tampoco quería mentirle…_

_-Primero hablé con mi hermano. Le conté todo lo que sabía, pero al inicio no quiso creerme. Después de un tiempo me creyó… supongo que por eso que llaman "intuición de gemelos" – la muchacha asintió, dándole a entender que comprendía lo que quería decir – Después hablamos con papá, los dos. Se mostró muy emocionado al volver a verme, al parecer; y le conté cómo mi mamá no se encontraba muy bien. Accedió a ayudarnos de forma económica y a que mi hermano fuera a visitar a mi mamá. Ahora las cosas son distintas, y ya no me siento tan solo en este mundo – terminó, riendo un poco respecto del último comentario…_

_-Bueno, sin duda es una historia singular – sonrió la muchacha - ¿No le guardas algo de rencor a tus padres por no haberles dicho de esto antes a ti y a tu hermano?_

_-Muchas veces me he preguntado eso, pero no… Supongo que no es fácil decirle a un niño que tienes un hermano gemelo en alguna parte de la ciudad que vive con tu padre biológico, así que esperaron a que creciéramos para contarnos la verdad, pero después lo olvidaron… la verdad no sé el real motivo por el que no nos dijeron la verdad ni a mí ni a mi hermano, pero creo que todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos…_

_-Qué admirable eres – le sinceró la muchacha, hecho que lo hizo sonrojarse un poco. – si… si lo piensas en cierto sentido, también esto fue un calvario para ellos dos._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Porque creo que no es fácil para ningún padre el separarse de sus hijos, y negar el hecho de que existan. Un hijo siempre es hecho por el fruto del amor entre dos personas, y si te separan de esa persona tan importante, es muy doloroso… ¿Cómo estará él? ¿Lo estarán cuidando bien? ¿A quién se parecerá? ¿Sabrá que existo? Esas preguntas deben de ser… realmente horribles para un padre que no ha visto a su hijo en años, en cualquier circunstancia, ¿no crees?_

_En ese momento recordó lo desanimada y triste que se veía su madre muchas veces antes de que haya ocurrido todo, y le dio la razón a la muchacha. Nunca había esperado que alguien externo a su círculo de amigos le dijera eso. Le agradaba esa chica._

_-¡Ah! Aquí es – señaló la chica hacia una casa blanca, con un patio espacioso. Kouichi miró bien la dirección, para asegurarse de que se hallaba en el lugar correcto, por si acaso, pero no: ahí vivía la muchacha. – Bueno – se dirigió a él. – Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta acá._

_-No hay de qué – respondió educadamente el chico. El viaje fue ameno con esa desconocida a pesar de que, precisamente, era una desconocida._

_-Ojalá que nos volvamos a ver – se despidió la chica con una sonrisa, antes de cerrar la reja y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Kouichi esperó a que cerrara la puerta de su casa, antes de retirarse hacia la suya propia._

_Normalmente una persona no le cuenta su vida personal a alguien que conoció hace apenas 5 minutos, pero había algo en ella que le inspiró la confianza suficiente y le daba una sensación de tranquilidad en su interior… sin embargo hay algo que le está molestando desde que abandonó su hogar…_

_Un momento…_

_-¡Diablos! – exclamó contra sí mismo - ¡Olvidé preguntarle su nombre!_

_Podría volver a su casa y pedírselo… ¿pero cómo? Podía imaginarse que serían sus padres quienes fueran a la puerta a atenderlo, ¿pero qué les diría? "Buenas Tardes, resulta que hace unos minutos me topé con su hija en la calle y la acompañé hasta acá; y creo que es una chica muy linda, agradable y simpática, y quise volver acá sólo para preguntarle cómo se llamaba"… Si es ridículo sólo el imaginarlo, debe de ser peor si lo lleva a cabo... Además, volviendo a la realidad, su madre debe de estarlo esperando ya, y no quería que ella se preocupara. Así que borró toda idea de su mente sobre regresar a esa casa y buscar a la muchacha… pero no olvidó la conversación que tuvo con ella, hecho que recordó durante todo el camino hasta llegar a su casa junto a una sonrisa en su rostro, detalle que no pasó inadvertido a su madre._

_-¿Por qué vienes tan feliz, hijo? – le preguntó su madre, desempacando las cosas._

_-Por nada, mamá – le explicó su hijo, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro – sólo estaba recordando algo…_

_Y ese algo quedó dando vueltas en su cabeza varias veces durante la noche. La chica de ojos violáceos, con su energía, su sonrisa y sus ideas siguieron en sus pensamientos, mientras él imaginaba cómo sería ella durante el resto del día ¿Sería buena hija? ¿Siempre sonreía de esa manera? ¿Tendría la misma edad que él? ¿Qué hobbies tendría? ¿Querría mucho a sus padres? ¿Molestaría a su hermano menor? ¿Estaría con alguien? Muchas interrogantes surgían en su cabeza, pero había una que encabezaba todas: ¿Cuál era su nombre?_

_Al día siguiente, sin habérselo propuesto, daría respuesta a muchas de esas interrogantes, que aún daban vuelta a su cabeza. Llegó al salón y saludó a alguno de sus compañeros, pero apenas se sentó, no dejó de pensar en ella, ignorando incluso a su propio hermano cuando lo saludó. No cambió mucho la situación cuando el profesor entró a su salón y todos sus compañeros se fueron a sentar, y ni siquiera el anuncio que tenía preparado ese día hizo que despegara su mirada de la ventana: _

_-Chicos, desde el día de hoy una nueva alumna se integrará al salón, así que pido de parte de todos una buena actitud con ella… puedes pasar – terminó el docente, y alguien apareció por la puerta, provocando el murmullo de varios de sus compañeros. Fue una voz femenina muy conocida lo que hizo sobresaltar al muchacho y dirigiera su vista hacia la nueva alumna…_

_-Buenos días…_

_No podía creerlo… ¡en verdad era ella! Su cabello castaño, sus ojos violetas, su sonrisa de princesa. Al parecer era cosa del destino de que ellos dos se volvieran a topar…_

_-Mi nombre es Sakuya Kunogi… espero que nos llevemos bien – se presentó la chica, mirando a todos en el salón, hasta que detectó la mirada de unos ojos profundos que ya conocía. A él le dirigió una mirada alegre, transmitiéndole el gusto que sentía por haberlo encontrado de nuevo. El muchacho le respondió de la misma manera_

_-Muy bien, siéntate al lado de Kinomoto – le señaló el maestro. Vió cómo su hermano gemelo levantaba su mano para guiar a la muchacha, y sonrió para sí. Si el destino quería que se conocieran… no iba a negar ese destino."_

-Kouichi… Kouichi…

Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, lo que hizo que aterrizara al presente. Observó a la castaña al lado suyo, y no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado al ver a la muchacha con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-¿Qué ocurre?

- Kouichi, por Dios…. ¿No sientes algo extraño, algo que te falta?

No sabía a qué era lo que se refería. Estaban ya cerca de la escuela, venía con su bolso deportivo, con el jugo de naranja que había comprado en la tienda, con las llaves de su casa en el bolsillo, con…

Un momento…

¿Por qué tenía una mano libre? ¿No se supone que había estado comiendo una crepe en el camino? ¿O se la había comido sin él darse cuenta de ello?

Su consternación debió de reflejarse en su rostro, pues la chica al lado suyo no pudo evitar reírse de buena gana.

-Estabas tan concentrado que en un momento lo soltaste y cayó a la tierra – contestó ella a la pregunta que aún no había formulado – Lo siento mucho, pero te quedaste sin desayuno – le dijo como una niña de 8 años, mientras mordía con placer un pedazo de su propio dulce. Kouichi tuvo una idea malvada…

-Entonces… yo no seré el único que se quede sin desayunar hoy – y antes de que la joven pudiera reaccionar, de un movimiento hizo que ella soltara su propia crepe y la botara al suelo. Sakuya se quedó estática, observando anonadada cómo su delicioso desayuno ahora era comida para las hormigas; mientras que su pareja continuaba con su camino, por un lado disfrutando de la dulce venganza, por el otro lado sintiendo pena por su chica. Cuando se dio cuenta que ella no le seguía el paso, volteó a ver en dónde estaba, y notó que aún no se había movido y que una especie de aura maligna la rodeaba… rayos, algo estaba planeando…

-Kouichi…-dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza lentamente – de ésta no te salvas… - y comenzó a correr hacia el chico para agarrarlo y castigarlo. Sabiendo que ocurriría algo así Kouichi comenzó a correr y a tratar de perderla entre los chicos que se estaban acercando hacia un edificio blanco y moderno, más conocido por ellos como su escuela.

-¡Kouichi Kimura, vuelve acá! ¡Esta vez no te vas a escapar de mí! – le gritó Sakuya, mientras intentaba no perderlo de vista. Kouichi no pudo evitar sonreír ante la adrenalina que lo embargaba, mientras se adentraba en el colegio, esquivando chicos y compañeros de clase mientras intentaba perder a su molesta novia. Sabía que había hecho mal y que tendría que compensarla, pero no negaba que los días junto a ella eran románticos y entretenidos, cosa clave para él. Compartían una relación sin igual, no podía negarlo; y que si fuera por él, jamás lo cambiaría…

* * *

><p><strong>Y? Qué tal? ^^<strong>

**Espero que les hayan gustado y, si ustedes quieren me dejen un review aquí -^^-**

**Saludos a todos! En especial a algún chileno o mexicano, que esta semana celebramos nuestra independencia (aunque aquí en Chile no es precisamente la independencia, pero... ustedes me entienden xP?**

**Que les vaya bonito!**


End file.
